


Absurd

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (on minimus' part), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues, Sticky, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Minimus doesn't view himself in the best light. Megatron wants to change that.





	Absurd

No matter how Minimus may view himself, Megatron only sees him in the highest regard. Revering him as one of the most stunning mechs he’s known. It really is a shame that Minimus won’t see that in himself.

It is in the berth that this is the most obvious to Megatron. That Minimus doesn’t truly care for his frame. He may take care of it, it’s in pristine condition most times, but he does’t  _ like _ it. 

Megatron paused his servos’ path down Minimus’ lithe frame. Joints creaking ever so slightly, he leaned back to kneel. Minimus’ noticed the moment Megatron had changed his pace, sitting up and almost trying to chase that touch. 

“Megatron?” Voice gentle but optics wide and searching for some form of reason as they scoured Megatron’s frame. Had he done something wrong? Why the hesitation?

“Minimus, my love,” Megatron gently took hold of Minimus’ reaching servo before it could touch his frame. He guided it to rest against Minimus’ own body, on his chest. “You don’t need to look so panicked. I simply wish to try something.”

“Very well.” Minimus put the effort into keeping his voice calm, not realizing the gradual bending of his legs, his knees pulling closer to his chest and curling his spinal strut, hiding his front. Megatron did notice, and he gently picked up Minimus’ ankles and slid them back out, opening his posture up once more.

“I’ve come to notice that you don’t love your body as much as I do,” Megatron noted the little twitch in the servo that lay across Minimus’ chest, “And I would like to see if I can do something about that.”

“That sounds more like an issue for Rung to handle,” Minimus commented, wary as Megatron leaned back over him to press their forehelms together.

“I believe that there is no one better to make you love yourself than the one who loves you most, don’t you?”

That deep voice and adoring words had Minimus melting, his spark spinning for his partner. Convinced, if only slightly, Minimus decided to at least see what Megatron was considering.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Megatron mused, “Why don’t you show me how you self service?” 

Minimus balked at the question, color bleeding into his cheeks and flushing them dark. His lips sealed shut of their own accord, not that he had the words to answer Megatron anyway.

“You seem more reserved about this than I had expected,” Megatron stated, filling in the silence.

“I- I don’t really…” Minimus looked to the side, “Do that.”

“You don’t self service?” Megatron asked, incredulous, but those words only made Minimus flush a deeper shade.

“Wh- Well, I-” Minimus was at a total loss for words. “It wasn’t ever something I cares about, I- I just had other things to do with my time.”

“Then touch yourself how I would touch you.”

“But this-” His servo clenched on his chest, “You wouldn’t rather just interface?”

“Is there something wrong with me just wanting to see you?”

“Frankly, it’s quite… lewd.”

“Maybe that’s the fun of it,” Megatron noted with a soft laugh, “Why don’t you try it?”

With a sigh, Minimus relented. His plating was already burning hot, mostly from the embarrassment, but partially from his charge. His vents made moisture cloud up his plating, and his EM field gratefully took any response it could get from Megatron’s. His servo trailed down his chest, making it to his side where he plucked and rubbed at seams and wires that Megatron usually found. Somehow, it didn’t feel as good, even though his digits could actually get into the seams where Megatron’s larger ones could not.

“I don’t see the point in this, Megatron,”

“But I do, won’t you humor me?”

Continuing, Minimus felt his systems only grow hotter. Not at the feeling of his own servo along his frame, but the burning sensation of Megatron’s optics on him. His servo eventually found its way to his valve cover, and he stroked over the heated metal once before letting it disengage.

Minimus opened his mouth to say something, to interrupt again, but he shut it once his optics finally locked with Megatron’s. The heat behind the captain’s optics was intense, stinging and burning through Minimus’ frame. He shivered, servo freezing above his valve. He was nervous, antsy, what if he did something wrong? Would Megatron be disappointed?

“Minimus,” Megatron spoke softly, “If you really don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”

“It’s not that!” Minimus jumped to speak, “I just- I don’t normally do things like this, and having you watching is-” His words tapered off into mumbling, then silence.

“But do you like it?” Megatron leaned forward, “Your valve is dripping and your field is so eager, just from that I’d assume you do.”

Minimus fell quiet and looked away again, his digits finally reaching down and touching his valve. He rubbed slow, gentle circles around his pulsing anterior node. His biolights responded, flickering with each shock of charge that coursed through him. Two slim digits slipped down through his soft mesh pleats, pressing at the first ring of calipers at his entrance.

“ _ Megatron, _ ” Minimus hissed, pressing two of his digits into his valve. They met no resistance, his channel already soaking wet and dripping onto the berth. “My digits a-aren’t think enough, please,” He whined, vocalizer cracking and squeaking towards the end of his sentence. That little pang of embarrassment only made his temperature climb higher. 

“Frag, Minimus,” Megatron’s vocalizer growled, accompanied by a low rumble of his engine. It was a rare occurrence for Megatron to throw such obscenities around, but Minimus soon found out why when his optics traveled down his bulky, gray frame to find Megatron’s servo palming his own array covers.

Minimus quickly looked away, his digits continuing to languidly thrust into his valve, rubbing along the sensor lined walls.

“”The  _ effect _ you have on me, Minimus,” Megatron sighed, his words catching his partner’s attention once again. Minimus almost physically had to fight the urge to look away when he caught sight of Megatron, thick spike in servo. It made the minibot shiver. Megatron’s spike looked big, even in his own servo, and Minimus couldn’t help but call up the memories of having it in his own digits, the weight of it, the heat of it as he tried to take it in his mouth. It drew a moan from his vocalizer, and a shiver down his spinal strut.

“Why won’t you just frag me, then?” Minimus asked once more, exasperated. He found this whole ordeal to be unnecessary and, frankly, quite shameful. But that didn’t stop his digits from working his valve.

“Because I like seeing you like this,” Megatron husked, “Needy, pleasuring yourself, just for me.”

“You’re absurd.” Minimus commented offhandedly, no heat behind his words. His engine hiccuped and he ground down on his servo, the heel of it pushing harshly against his swollen anterior node. He slipped a third digit into his valve, fitting it easily along the other two. Of the few times he’d self serviced prior to partnering with Megatron, he hadn’t been able to fit three digits, or he was too scared to try. Now, he was considering a fourth.

Lubricant was readily staining the berth beneath him. Processor spinning, cooling fans blasting, and engine rumbling, Minimus felt his charge rising. He whined and bucked into his servo, his lust winning out over his shame. Distantly, he heard Megatron growling his name among obscenities.

Energon rushed to the surface of his lip as Minimus bit down on it, optics squeezing shut. His sensornet registered the grip of his valve on his digits, realizing that  _ that _ was what Megatron felt. A moan broke through his restrained vocalizer and he crashed into his overload. For a moment, he didn’t worry or think of Megatron’s optics on him, or the mess he was making on the berth, or what he had to get done later. That moment drew out, even as he regained control over his frame and saw Megatron with a similar worn out expression and transfluid streaking his chest. 

His servo fit easily on a clean part of the gray plating, and he knelt between Megatron’s legs to lean up and press a tired kiss to his lips.

“Not too bad, right?” Megatron spoke softly as he guided Minimus to lay down beside him, “It’s not a bad thing, and I can tell that you-”

“Please, just recharge, Megatron.” Minimus urged, trying not to think about how self conscious he was earlier. “You truly are quite absurd.”

“But you’re the one who conjunxed me.”

If Megatron said anything after that, Minimus didn’t catch it as he slipped into recharge.


End file.
